kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I Can’t Match Him
is the two hundred and fifty-fourth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Hayama passes Izuki with his fast dribble. However, Izuki turns around, determined to stop him. Kuroko suddenly appears before Hayama trying to steal the ball, having figured out that Hayama's dribbling hand is under a huge amount of stress, and that when he turns around there's a moment of rigidity. Hayama tells Kuroko that he thought he would pull of something like this and passes Kuroko, getting closer to the basket. Izuki uses his Eagle Spear to try and steal the ball again; however, Hayama was too fast and evades him. The Seirin bench is surprised, as he dodged even in his blind spot, and they comment that he has surpassed Izuki even after the latter planned ahead. Izuki then tells Hayama if it's really all right because he has entered the trespassing zone of a beast. Kagami suddenly appears and steals the ball just when Hayama was preparing to shoot. The rest of the Rakuzan players are surprised as the Seirin bench rejoices. Now that they have stopped Rakuzan's offence, it is time for Seirin's counterattack. Kuroko gets the ball and uses his Cyclone Pass to pass the ball further to Koganei. Koganei catches the ball and prepares to shoot, when Izuki tells him to pass the ball behind to his left. Koganei stops his shoot and instead passes the ball to Izuki. He then notices that Mibuchi would have blocked him if he did shoot. Izuki prepares to shoot, but Hayama comes to block him. Noticing this with his Eagle Eye, Izuki passes further behind, surprising Hayama. Finally, Kagami catches the ball and dunks it, scoring points for Seirin. The audience comments that Seirin is slowly catching up to Rakuzan, now that they have stopped their counterattack and scored two constructive baskets. Hayama notices that Izuki is calculating ahead not just in defence but offence as well. He then wonders just how much Izuki has predicted ahead. Izuki tells Hayama that he admits he cannot beat him and tells him that he is much superior to himself. However, he tells Hayama that he is glad that he is not as smart as him, angering Hayama. Hayama has the ball but is having difficulties passing it to his teammates who are all marked. His benched teammates remind him of the 5 second rule, meaning he has to pass the ball fast. Hayama sees that Mayuzumi is free and decides to pass the ball to him. A surprised Mayuzumi tells himself that Hayama is an idiot for passing to him-- Hayama has forgotten who is marking him. Hayama suddenly realizes his mistake as Kuroko appears and steals the ball. Kagami then dunks again, making the score 64 - 80, still with Rakuzan in the lead. Nevertheless, the audience comments that Seirin is slowly catching up as they have scored consecutive points. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Kotarō Hayama's Dribbling *Shun Izuki's Eagle Eye *Shun Izuki's Eagle Spear *Tetsuya Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Navigation